Crystal Waterfalls
by Feuerkaffee
Summary: Sarah has graduated from college but her cousin accidentally says The Words...
1. Words and New Adventures

Crystal Waterfalls

By: Meagan

Email: crazy_sparkleness@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13...as far as I know...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth...Jim Henson and some other people do...I am not them...I am just a lowly fan with way too many story ideas...

Summary: Sarah is out of college and living with her cousin. But her world gets a jolt when her cousin, Roxy, finds her Labyrinth book and says a few choice words...

Author's Note: Don't ask me where I am going with this or what I am thinking. I just had this idea and it all just sort of flowed onto the paper. I had no direction and even wrote myself into a few seemingly dead ends. Luckily I was able to write myself out of them. I am going to have a few chapters written ahead of what I send to you, that way you won't have to worry about my updating. But any ideas are welcome for nothing is set in stone. Enjoy and please, REVIEW!!! Oh, one last note. Unless you are familiar with my other stories, _italics_ is for thinking.

~~~Chapter 1: Words and New Adventures~~~

          The alarm rang early one Monday morning. Sarah groaned but still managed to force herself out of bed. She hated waking up before 8 a.m. During college, her favorite days were when she had only late classes. But those days were rare. Sarah had hoped that once she graduated she would be able to sleep in again. No such luck.

          It seemed that all appointments for interviews had already been scheduled for the afternoon, leaving only the early morning open for Sarah. Sure, most of those she knew were taking the summer off. Yet that meant that they would have less job offerings and more competition once they decided to check out the job market. Sarah knew that by starting her job search this early she would be able to miss the 'Summer Rush', as it was called. It seemed all college students couldn't just stop taking the summer off.

          _But while they vacation in Cancun, I will be getting myself a stable job with benefits. Then while they are rushing to find a job I will take my vacation._ Sarah thought happily as she changed into her interview suit.

          Sarah walked into the living room and poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot that was on the counter between the kitchen and living room. She then proceeded to sit down in the leather recliner. That was when she saw the little red book lying next to the couch. She cautiously bent over to pick it up and then just laid it in her lap. 

          Sarah ran her fingers over the title. She had no idea how it had made it to the living room. The last time she checked it was in the lower right corner of her bookcase. Then she noticed the bookmark sticking out. She turned to face the other bedroom door that was partially open. Sarah knew exactly how her _Labyrinth_ book had gotten into the living room.

          Roxana was Sarah's cousin on Sarah's dad's side. Roxy, as she preferred to be called, had lived in rainy Portland, Oregon, with her mother. She would call Sarah on major holidays, Sarah's birthday, and whenever anything exciting happened. They both had gotten along whenever they met, which seemed right since they were the same age.     

          Somehow, Roxy had found out the exact colleges that Sarah was going to apply to and then applied to them herself. Roxy got accepted to then all, even the ones that didn't accept Sarah. Roxy had the grades to get her into almost any college. Even though she had been accepted to Harvard, she still chose to go to the same college as Sarah. It was some university in Los Angeles, California.

          Sarah was able to go to an out-of-state college because of her scholarships. Roxy could go to any college because her grandparents (on both sides) were rich.

          Roxy was shy until you got to know her, and then she could just be a little crazy at times. Certain things got on her nerves, causing her to get angry. She loved to lock herself in her room and just read, play video games, surf the net, or watch movies all day. She even dabbled in creative writing. Everyone said she had talent but she lost interest too easy to finish most of her stories.

          She also had a love for Science Fiction, Fantasy, and Action/Adventure story lines. She rarely watched anything where the events could happen in real life. That was why she loved to hear Sarah tell the story of her trip through the Labyrinth; though Sarah just said that it was a story she had heard somewhere.

          _I bet she has realized by now where my story came from seeing as she has read the book. I bet she thinks I was just retelling it if I was placed in such a situation. I wonder how she found it. I had it hidden well._ Sarah thought this while sipping her coffee.

          Then she heard sounds coming from Roxy's room. She didn't have to wake up early yet she was still getting up at an unheard of hour. That was when Sarah got a feeling that something bad was going to happen in result of Roxy reading the _Labyrinth_.

          Sarah placed the book on the coffee table and went to get herself some breakfast. When she entered the living room after eating her oatmeal, she noticed that the book was gone from the table. She started to panic. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself for overreacting. What harm could be done from reading a book?

          Her eyes snapped at the closed door as she heard talking coming from within. She walked quickly to the door and pressed her ear against it. Roxy was reading from somewhere near the beginning of the book.

          _No! She is close to reading the Words!_ Sarah froze in her spot. She couldn't move even though she desperately wanted, and needed, to. Roxy paused right before she got to the Words. Sarah let out her breath and relaxed a little. Then Roxy spoke again.

          "Hm, I don't know anyone by that name. I know! I can rewrite it, changing the brother's name to that of Sarah and me. I am a genius!" Roxy exclaimed. Sarah still couldn't believe that Roxy had been able to become more outgoing and less mad-at-the-world. Roxy had even gained social skills at college.

          Sarah suddenly found that she could move again. She burst her way into the room but she was too late. "I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah and me away, right now!" Roxy didn't shout but she was a little loud. Instantly the lights flickered and then all was dark. This just had to happen early enough in the day, or morning, to be dark outside. It also didn't help that Roxy had dark curtains, which were closed at the moment.

          A breeze mysteriously appeared when suddenly the window flew open and glitter flew everywhere. Sarah turned away briefly before facing her worst nightmare. There he was, just standing there. She felt her mouth drop open.

          Jareth, the Goblin King, smirked at the sight of Sarah. He knew that she would be surprised. Her cousin was another matter. Roxy was giving off her famous smile-smirk, something no one else could duplicate. She was not at all surprised. Jareth glared at her, his expression clearly saying _How can you not be shocked? How dare you not be shocked!_ Roxy just grinned back.

          Jareth broke the silence. "It is nice to see you again Sarah. I see that you are surprised to see me again. I myself was shocked when I heard your cousin's wish. Yet she seems to find this all funny." Jareth turned his attention back to the laughing Roxy. So did Sarah.

          "Why are you laughing?" Sarah hissed. Roxy shock her head. Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to glare at Jareth. "I don't care why you are here but you can leave now."

          Jareth shock his head, as in to say no. "I can't. She wished you two away. Now you must go through my Labyrinth, separately, to save yourselves. Don't you have some interviews to cancel?"

          Sarah's mouth dropped, again. "You have been spying on me?!"

          "No," said Jareth, " it wasn't me. It was the Labyrinth. It keeps track of all who try to solve it and keeps a book as a record. Before I came I quickly read the last chapter to see where you are in life."

          Sarah's eyes narrowed. "I bet you have a lot of fun reading about when I was having a difficult time in my life."

          Jareth sighed. "I have never touched one of those books until today. I don't know why the Labyrinth keeps such extensive records. They are useless to me unless someone wishes away another person for a second time."

          Sarah still looked skeptical. Roxy cleared her throat. "Don't you have some calls to make, Sarah?" Sarah sighed and walked over to Roxy's phone. She dialed a number.

          "Hello? Rob? Hi, its Sarah…Just fine, thank you…I am calling because a family emergency came up and…yeah…thanks…I'll call when things get settled down…bye." Sarah hung up. She turned to face Roxy and glared. "There, are you happy now?

          Roxy shrugged. "Let's just get this over with." Before Sarah could reply, they were in the Underground. "Whoa! This is the Underground and Labyrinth?" Roxy spun around on the very hill that Sarah started on when she was forced the first time to solve the Labyrinth.

          Jareth shook his head. "I must say this now so you don't get too over confident and smug. There is a little chance that you will find anything in your purses of use." Roxy had a backpack purse while Sarah had a purse over her shoulder.

          Before there could be a reply, Jareth made a 13-hour clock appear. "As you know, you have 13 hours to complete my Labyrinth. If you reach the Castle beyond the Goblin City, then you will be sent home. If you don't and fail, then you will be stuck here, forever."

          Jareth let it set in before continuing. "You will each start at a different entrance. If you do find each other, do know that it won't last for long. Roxy, you will start at the entrance Sarah used for her first time here. Sarah, you will be starting at a different entrance, and no, you can't help her find the way in. The obstacles you both shall face may be different from those Sarah encountered her first time. The Labyrinth has changed a lot in these last 8 years. If you do make it to the Goblin City and beyond, then you will find that it has changed as well. I did have to rebuild most of the City and part of my Castle after the encounter with Sarah."

          Sarah noticed that Jareth was mostly saying this to Roxy. She blinked and she was somewhere else outside the Labyrinth. Jareth moved up right beyond her to whisper in her ear. "This is where you will begin. You will find my Labyrinth much more challenging. So much has changed that I rarely have to interfere. Remember, 13 hours." And then he was gone.

          A shiver ran down Sarah's spine. She was 23 years old yet he still had that effect on her. She shook her head and headed for the outer wall. She saw a faint outline and pressed hard in the middle. A door silently opened in front of her. And thus she entered the Labyrinth for the second time.

          Roxy had been left on the hill, alone. She swung her backpack around so she could look into it. She smiled when she saw the contents. She was very happy that she was holding it when she said the Words. She had the luck of having something that even if it didn't make the trip easier, it would at least make it more enjoyable.

          Once her pack was secure on her back, she felt a presence behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

          "You best be starting on your way. You only have 13 hours. Do not expect what Sarah has told you to be of any use. I expect you won't see much of me, but I will be watching you." Jareth started to fade away.

          Roxy abruptly turned around to face the disappearing Goblin King, with arms over her chest. He quickly rematerialized. Roxy smirked. "I hope you don't think you are intimidating. You can't scare me into giving up before I even start. I am ready to accept any outcome." And with that she turned around and strode toward the entrance.

          Jareth immediately left the hill and appeared on his throne. _She is the first to not be shocked by my appearance or frightened by me. She is ready to accept any fate put before her. I will have to keep a sharp eye on that one._

          He produced two crystals from the air and set one on each arm of his throne. One allowed him to watch Sarah while the other was so he could watch Roxy. He was not going to let them surprise him.

          Back in the Labyrinth, Sarah found herself going down another never-ending corridor. Only this time she didn't have a choice on which way to go, she had to go straight. She carefully examined the walls on either side but she couldn't find a single opening. After what seemed like an eternity, she found a side passage. But to her dismay, it was a dead end either way she looked.

          Every single side passage ended a couple feet in. Finally, to Sarah's excitement, she could see an end to her corridor. Then her luck turned sour again. When she saw the end, she saw *the* end of the corridor. All of a sudden there was no more road. Before her was a steep cliff that ended in a forest. There was no place to go except down. Sarah sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

          Roxy's situation seemed to be the same as her cousins. No matter how thoroughly she checked the walls, the only openings she found were dead ends. Then all of a sudden she found an opening that actually led somewhere. She turned to face the wall opposite and saw that there was a small hole. She leaned in close and heard noise coming from the hole.

          She heard a noise coming closer so she backed away. From the hole came the Worm. She smiled. "Hi there. Which way should I go down that passage?"

          The Worm was a little surprised. "Oh, 'Allo! I didn't see you there. Well, the way you go depends on where you want to end up. I, myself, recommend going right."

          "That is the way you had my cousin Sarah go. Where would I end up if I went left?" Roxy inquired.

          "Left you say? Why that takes you directly to the castle." The Worm said truthfully.

          Roxy's eyes grew big. "If I go left I will be taken right to the castle?" The Worm nodded. She took that as a yes. "That is wonderful. I was contemplating on going that way but now I am definitely going to the left. Thank you so very much."

          Roxy jumped up and hurried down the left path. The Worm just shook his head. "Should have gone the other way. Don't see why anyone would want to go to the castle."

          Before she had gone 10 feet, a grating noise was heard behind her. She twirled around to find her path blocked. She had no choice but to continue forward. She laughed evilly, opened her pack, and pulled out her MP3 player. She turned it on somewhat quietly and started on her journey.

          After what seemed to be an eternity of slight curves and sudden turns, Roxy decided to climb a wall to see where she was. She turned down the volume of her MP3 player so she could hear sounds around her.

          Amazingly enough, Roxy was able to find footholds in the wall and the climbing vines helped as well. She chose to climb at a sharp corner. Roxy almost fell backwards when she saw what was to the left of her path. There, standing before a jungle valley and a steep cliff, was her cousin. And Sarah looked completely lost.

          Roxy struggled to find her voice as she paused her MP3 player. "Sarah, look up." Sarah turned to face the wall to her right. And there was her cousin. Sarah's mouth fell open. Roxy grinned sheepishly. "Were you looking for a way out of your predicament?" Sarah grinned and started to climb up and over the wall.

~~~Author's Note~~~

          I hoped you enjoyed that first part. Now I am going to type up chapter 2 after I start chapter 3. Don't worry about 'Safe At Home' though, I will get to it soon enough. I have been busy with work and school will be starting soon. This story is easy to write so it won't take me long to write chapters for it. I am at a critical point in SAH so please, just bear with me. I am just lucky that I was able to find time at work to write this story. I just couldn't find it right to write SAH at work. Plus, I write SAH as I type; I don't write it out first on paper. Well, read and review. I live for reviews. I need to know that you are like it so I know to continue. Thanks.


	2. Shortcuts and Dead Ends

**Crystal Waterfalls**

By: Meagan

Email: crazy_sparkleness@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...well...except for Roxy and all this stuff in my room that I paid for...but nothing related to the Labyrinth...unless you want to count the video of it that I bought...

Summary: Sarah is out of college and living with her cousin. But her world gets a jolt when her cousin, Roxy, finds her Labyrinth book and says a few choice words...

Author's Note: I am going to start writing chapter 3 once I am done typing this so it won't be long before I update again. I just have one question to ask at the end, about chapter 3. So don't forget to read the note at the end. You already know about _italics _used for thoughts. Remember, reviews are your friend and keep me from quitting. As long as you review I know there are people out there that want to read my work. 

~~~Chapter 2: Shortcuts and Dead Ends~~~

          Jareth glared at the two crystals in front of him. Both crystals showed the exact same scene. _This is not how this is supposed to happen. Sarah is supposed to have to go through the jungle while Roxy has to go through an even more difficult version of Sarah's first journey._

          Jareth threw the crystals as hard as he could at a wall. He didn't even get a little satisfaction as they shattered into a million pieces. All the goblins in the throne room fell silent and stopped whatever they were doing.

          The Goblin King stood up and started to pace. He had to interfere this time. _But how?_ His eyes light up as he figured out the perfect plan to separate the two Williams girls. He produced two new crystals and hid them in the cloak he was now wearing. 

          Sarah hugged her cousin as soon as she landed. That was when she noticed the earphones. "That was why you seemed so happy to have your backpack." Both of them laughed and continued down the path.

          Soon they neared a path that led away from the one they were on. They slowed down and approached it with caution. Then Roxy heard a grating noise identical to the one she heard when she started her present path.

          "There is someone else going through the Labyrinth." Roxy whispered to Sarah. They exchanged glances before walking even more carefully. 

          Once they were within five feet they could hear pounding and scraping coming from the side passage. Roxy stuck her head around the corner first. There, pounding on a very solid stonewall, was a young man in a cloak. He heard the girls behind him and whipped around to face them.

          He was about the girls' age, about 6 feet tall, slim build, dark spiked hair, and the brightest blue eyes. He was wearing brown cotton breeches and a tan cotton shirt. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sarah and Roxy in their jeans and t-shirts (Sarah had appeared in the clothes she had set aside for after her interviews). Roxy raised her eyebrow as well.

          "What are you doing here? And who are you?" Roxy asked.

          The mystery man bowed. "My name is Darren. I am a messenger for a neighboring kingdom. The Labyrinth has changed much since I last had to deliver a message to the Goblin King. I seem to be lost." Sarah smiled, glad to have someone to help them, while Roxy was suspicious of the man.

          Sarah introduced herself and cousin. "My name is Sarah. This is my cousin Roxy." Roxy glared at her cousin before jumping in the conversation again. 

          "Do you know the long corridors in the beginning of the Labyrinth?" Roxy took his nod as a yes. "Have you ever gone down the right one?" Again he nodded. Sarah was wondering where Roxy was going with her questions. "Have you ever talked to a little blue worm?" Darren nodded with a glimmer of hope in his eye. Sarah's eyes grew huge as she came to a realization.

          Roxy continued. "Then would you happen to know of the path across from the worm's home?" Nod. "Well, this is the path that goes to the left, and supposedly goes straight to the castle." Sarah's mouth fell as Darren smiled.

          "Wonderful. I know exactly where we are." Darren stepped out into the main path and looked in the direction the girls were heading. "That way may be the safest but it is by far the quickest and shortest. If you don't follow the correct number of turns at intersections you will be no better off than if you went right instead of left."

          Sarah grew excited while Roxy still wondered if Darren had been sent to get them off the right trail. Sarah walked over and stood next to Darren. "Well then, could you show us the way?" She smiled brightly. Darren nodded and started walking with Sarah close behind.

          Roxy kept her distance. She had a bad feeling about Darren. She unpaused her music but kept it low, so she could still hear her surroundings. She didn't want to get so distracted that Darren would be able to get her separated from her cousin.

          As time wore on, Roxy noticed that the two paid little attention to her. All of Darren's attention was directed at Sarah. Sarah was acting as if Roxy didn't exist. Then Sarah asked if Darren could help her see over to wall. He looked longingly at her and replied, "As you wish." That was when the light bulb turned on in Roxy's head.

          _So this is how he doesn't interfere? Wait, that means that this is the fastest way to the castle. It would be too easy if we just had to follow this road. He can't let us take the easy way._ Roxy smiled. She would fool him. 

          It wasn't long before they came upon another side road. Darren recognized it. "This is the second side path. We will take the third one." He held out his arm and Sarah took it. Roxy almost gagged.

          Roxy started to hang back even farther. The critical aspect of her plan was for the two people in front of her to forget about her. Soon she lost sight of them for a few moments. That was when she heard Darren say they had made it to the third side path. 

          Darren led Sarah down the side path. As soon as they had gone 10 feet, a wall appeared behind them. Darren and Sarah had a feeling there was something missing but dismissed that notion. Sarah was happy to have an escort, and such a cute and charming one at that.

          Roxy came upon the side path to find it blocked. She smiled. _Perfect. I bet they don't even realize that I am missing. I wouldn't be surprised at all if there are no forks in the road. Darren said that trying to convince us to trust him. I thought Sarah would have learned from the last time. Oh well. If she loses, that is all her fault._ She turned up the volume and started to hum along with the music.

          Sarah was being led through a jungle that looked a little too much like the one she had avoided. _But I have Darren as a guide. I will make it to the castle in no time._ She didn't seem to remember that her cousin was on the same quest as she was.

          She was deep in conversation with Darren about her last visit to the Labyrinth and her life afterwards when she heard a twig snap. Darren assured her that it was most likely some little creature searching for food. Sarah relaxed and continued her story. Right before she got to the part where Roxy wished them away, she heard another noise only it was louder and closer than the last one. Even Darren turned to see what it was.

          "Are you sure this was a good way to go?" Sarah was starting to panic now that it sounded like some huge creature was heading their way.

          "I can handle this. Don't worry." Darren pulled out a sword from his cloak. Sarah gasped and hid behind him. They started to back up until Sarah didn't feel any ground behind her. Before she could warn Darren he had stepped back some more and knocked her into a hole.

          The fall wasn't far but as soon as she landed, something covered the hole and blocked all light. Suddenly, torches lining the walls of the tunnel burst into flame, lighting Sarah's new path. She had no choice but to continue forward.

          It wasn't long before she realized she was in an underground version of the Labyrinth. She snorted at the thought. _I already was in the Underground Labyrinth. Now I am going through one that is in the ground._ The irony was not lost on her. _Might as well continue. I have only so much time to get to the castle. I wonder how much time I have left._ She shrugged and continued on her way.

          Roxy wasn't having such a hard time. Her road never branched off so she never had to worry about taking the wrong path. She thought she was going to have the easiest time getting to the castle. But she didn't know of the danger ahead.

          Sarah's luck was turning around again. The path she was on was like the one Roxy was one, no intersections and no branching off. She was having the same attitude as Roxy, that she would have an easy time getting to the castle. 

That was when her path abruptly ended, again. This time it wasn't a steep cliff wall that ended in a jungle that appeared before her. This time it was a cliff on the side of a gigantic waterfall. 

When she looked up from the ledge she was on, she could barely make out the top of the waterfall.  There was also a long drop before the cliff came to the river below. A small lake had appeared at the base of the waterfall before the water continued on its way up the river.

The only things going for Sarah were the ledges on the cliff, as well as some hand/foot holds. She sighed before turned around to start the climb down. After a few minor slips, Sarah had made it to the bottom. As she looked up at the waterfall and cliffs, she realized what was in the rocks. Crystals. The cliffs seemed to sparkle and shine in the light. That was when she heard a twig snap again.

Sarah twirled around expecting to see a monster waiting to eat her. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Darren. "You scared me! Don't ever sneak up on me again!" Darren could only laugh. Sarah glared at him. "So you think this is funny, huh?" She marched over to him and stood in his face.

Darren had a hard time covering the shock and surprise at Sarah's actions. "What do you plan on doing then?" He hoped he sounded nonchalant. He got scared when Sarah grinned evilly. He didn't realize what was happening until he felt the cold water hit his skin.

Sarah stood triumphantly over the shocked and soaked Darren. "That is what you get for laughing at me." Darren tried to reach for her hand to get out but Sarah just backed away. She shook her head. "I am so not falling for that trick."

Darren pretended to be hurt. "Don't you trust me?"

"I didn't say that. I wouldn't even trust my best friend in your situation." Sarah had the feeling again that she was forgetting something. Darren saw that and tried to think of what could be missing, since he had the feeling as well.

Darren stepped out of the water and wrung out his cloak. He was about to step closer to Sarah when she held up her hands to stop him. "First you tell me how you found me and what the hell was it that was stalking us!"

Darren chuckled. "Fair enough. The 'beast' was merely a Fiery looking for his friends. I directed him back to his forest. I was able to find you because I knew where the tunnel you landed in led. I didn't know it was there and open until you fell in. I came as fast as I could."

Sarah accepted Darren's reply and took one step closer to prove it. She wished she had taken five steps backwards when she saw the mischievous glint in Darren's green eyes. Before she could scream she was being pulled into the lake.

She came to the surface and gasped. "That was *cold*! Meanie!" Sarah shoved Darren away. Darren didn't take the hint, either that or he ignored it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an even deeper part of the lake.

He let go of her hand and swam to a boulder that was near the falls. Sarah followed and joined him on the rock, looking at the waterfall. "Beautiful, aren't they?" Sarah could only nod. "They are called the Crystal Waterfalls. There are more scattered around the Labyrinth. This one is called the Giant, because it is the tallest."

Sarah looked confused. "If there are more, then why didn't I see one the last time I was here? Are they a new addition?"

Darren shook his head. "You either have to know where they are or accidentally fall into a tunnel that leads to one of them. They are well off the traveled trail."

They sat in silence, just staring at the water cascade down the cliff wall. It wasn't long, though, before Darren swam to shore. "If you want to dry off quicker, then sit down in the sunny piece of grass." Sarah did as she was told and sure enough, she was completely dried off in less than 10 minutes.

Sarah stood up and stared at Darren in amazement. "How did...how did you...um...I am confused." 

Darren laughed. "The magic makes the light work faster at drying clothes. That is a good thing because it is not smart to be walking around the Labyrinth soaking wet." Sarah didn't even want to know what he meant by the last part.

As they started to walk away, Sarah took one last look at the waterfall. She had a sinking feeling that something, or someone, was missing from the experience of seeing such beauty. She knew that it was important for her to remember what she had forgotten, but she just couldn't put her finger on what was lost.

Darren felt the two crystals he had hid in his cloak. One showed Sarah with him while he couldn't remember what the other one was for. He couldn't see what a crystal was made to show unless he knew the subject of the crystal's image. All he knew about the mystery crystal was that it was giving off an energy signaling that danger was approaching. He just didn't know what, or who, was nearing the danger.

Roxy was enjoying herself immensely as she walked along the path. There were no more blind turns and the road was getting more even. She hoped that Sarah's journey was as easy as hers. What she didn't know was that Sarah was trying to remember Roxy as she walked through the woods with Darren.

Roxy was oblivious to the faint outline in the road ahead of her. She continued to hum along with her music as she got closer and closer to the one trap that was placed on the fast path to the castle. 

Once she stepped on the trap door she had no time to react before she was falling down a deep hole. The air around her was thick and oppressive. Roxy passed out before she landed.

Roxy landed in a heap on the floor. She was unconscious and had no idea that the fall was over. But the eyes watching her knew she was there.

~~~Author's Note~~~

            Ok, time for a question. What are some bad childhood memories for Roxy to have? Remember that she has only lived with her mom and was never a very social child. Please send ideas to me at crazy_sparkleness@yahoo.com that way I am sure to get them. I will be starting part 3 once I have this posted so I will need those ideas that way I can add them if I think they will work. I don't want to be almost done with chapter 3 and then have to go and change it all because I have something to add. Oh, and did any of you notice the small inconsistency between part one and two? Don't ask me where I am going with it because I didn't even realize it until I was typing this part. I decided to keep it and work with it later. Well, I hoped you liked this part. I will be updating this and Safe At Home tomorrow, I hope. I hope to update all my stories before school starts and then add another chapter for each on the weekends. But that is just a plan. School likes to ruin all my plans. *sigh* Please review and send in those ideas.


	3. Bad memories with a side of Pain

Disclaimer: Ok, is this really necessary? So no, I don't own the Labyrinth. 

Summary: Sarah is out of college and living with her cousin. But her world gets a jolt when her cousin, Roxy, finds her Labyrinth book and says a few choice words...The last week saw of them, Sarah was walking in the woods with Darren and they were trying to remember what was missing. Roxy had fallen down a hole and was unconscious on the ground being watched from the shadows.

Author's Note: Here we go with part 3...I hope you like it...remember that _italics _is for thinking...please review at the end...it's the only way I know people are reading this!

~~~Chapter 3: Nightmares and Hallucinations~~~

Roxy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her surroundings slowly penetrated her brain. She quickly sat up and was surprised that her body wasn't in pain. She could remember falling into a hole and as soon as she had become conscious had figured she would hurt from the landing.

She quickly scanned the area around her. She realized magic must have been at work. How else could she fall so far to cause unconsciousness and not feel pain? Plus, something magical must have happened for her to be at her old house that she moved out of before she started kindergarten.

Roxy slowly stood up and turned around to see if she could identify anything else. She was shocked to recognize her old play set and toys. Her hand shakily rose to her mouth as she realized she had traveled through time. 

She cautiously walked toward her back door. All of a sudden, the door flew open and a little girl of 5 years ran out. Roxy froze, believing she would be in for it once the girl screamed for her mother or father. Her surprise can only be imagined when the little girl just ran through Roxy like she was a ghost.

Roxy all of a sudden understood what was going on. She knew what had happened as she watched her younger self run onto the swing and fly just past it, landing on her bottom.

"This is my memory. I remember this day. And after this..." Roxy's eyes went wide when she realized what memory she had to witness again.

Her mother appeared a few minutes later at the screen door. "Roxana, dear, I have a surprise for you!" The little child's eyes lit up and she ran to the house. Roxy pushed back tears knowing what would happen next. She had tried to forget this day but every so often things would trigger one of her most painful memories back.

Roxy walked through the door and found her way into the living room. There her younger self was examining new ballet slippers. She had been so excited to start classes. Her mother smiled happily, loving the chance to treat her daughter. It wasn't every young mother who could marry the father of her child when she was only in her early 20's. Roxy was very lucky to be one with young parents where one had a stable job.

Luck unfortunately never lasts. Daniel Williams, Sarah's uncle, walked down the stairs at that moment. He was carrying a suitcase and his briefcase. Michelle Williams looked up, puzzled.

"Are you going on a business trip you conveniently forgot to mention? You know the reunion is in three days." She laughed slightly, trying to keep the atmosphere positive. Yet she knew it would not stay that way for long.

Daniel shook his head. "I can't grow in my job or my life if I am being stifled by a young wife and daughter. I have supported you both for far too long without any help. I'm moving to Cleveland and I don't expect to contact you ever again."

He opened the door and slammed it as he left. Young Roxy dropped her slippers on the ground as she raced to stop her dad. Her feet pounded on the walkway as he father got into a taxi. He didn't look back as she yelled to him as she ran down the driveway. Tears formed in both young and old Roxy as the taxi disappeared down the street.

Michelle kneeled next to her young daughter. The little girl looked up at her mother confused. "Why did he leave? Is he really never going to talk to me again? Was it something I did wrong? Mommy?"

Michelle's eyes glistened with tears. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Daddy just decided he needs a new life. He didn't say that he would never call for sure. So just thinking of it as a very long vacation where there are no phones at his destination." The girl nodded, trying to understand. But how well can a five year old understand her father leaving her family?

The older Roxy sat on the ground trying to collect herself. The scene started to spin and she got dizzy. She shut her eyes tight and when she opened them she was at her elementary school. Right after her father left, her mother had to move to a new house and chose to relocate to Portland. Her memory was one of the few sunny days they had that autumn when she was in second grade. She watched as the bell rang and kids and streamed out of the buildings.

She smiled when she saw her younger self talking with her two old best friends. A look of sadness crossed her face as she realized the scene that would play before her. "Am I going to have to relive all my painful memories? Is this some test?' She thought angrily. She closed her eyes as she steeled herself emotionally for what was to come.

She looked over to the trees to see a bunch of kids crowding around her young self. She didn't have to hear them to know what they said.

"You are the reason your daddy left."

"If you had been a better daughter he would have stayed."

"I don't blame him for leaving. I'm just surprised he didn't leave sooner."

"I bet your mommy wants to leave but would feel bad having to force someone else to deal with you."

"I'm amazed those two are friends with you. I bet it is out of pity."

More hateful words were pushed at the young girl and her two supposed friends moved farther and farther away. By the end of recess, the little Roxy was crying by herself as everyone else ran to their classrooms. Her teacher had to come out and coax her to the nurse's office.

Roxy's memory began to fade and swirl as she pressed her eyes shut. She felt the memory change so she knew when it was over when the vertigo ended. She cautiously opened her eyes to see her room as it was during junior high.

A pre-teen Roxy skipped into the room and jumped onto her bed. She pulled her phone onto the mattress and stared expectantly at it. _Waiting for Sarah to call._ The older Roxy grinned.

The phone rang and young Roxy happily answered it right away. The conversation started well enough so Roxy couldn't see how this was a bad memory. Yet then the conversation turned ugly.

The two on the phone were fighting about differences in abandoning parents.

"The difference between us is my mom left to pursue a productive career while your dad left because he was sick of you. My mom contacts me while your dad never cared."

Tears swelled up in young Roxy's eyes. Was that the real reason? She asked that over and over again after she hung up on her closest relative. It would be three months before they spoke to each other again and a month after that for them to being back to good friends.

The scene around Roxy started to drip like her younger self's tears. After a moment of dizziness, the image cleared to show Roxy during her freshman year of high school.

Roxy had hated high school when she just started. She didn't have any very close friends from middle school so she could only tag along behind some friends she didn't know that well.

This caused her to not be so social. Thus she had more time to do homework and became known as a bookworm. The scene before the older Roxy was one of the times she would get teased for getting perfect scores on tests, having over 100% in some of her classes, and always having a reading book that she read for fun.

Yet this scene was particularly nasty. The bullies (the more popular group) even brought into the teasing her physical appearance. They said it was no surprise she had no friends and never had guys interested in her.

Those words had hurt her during her freshman year but slowly she became immune to the pain. Older Roxy just plugged her ears and waited for the talking to stop. She could read their lips since she already knew their words.

As the bell rang, the memory faded into a new one. Roxy could only hope that it would be as short as the last and as easy to ignore. If she hadn't known better, she would have believed her memory didn't change. She was still at her high school and even in a relatively similar area.

Yet once she saw her younger self, she knew the year. She was a junior. She had made a couple of close friends and even had a boyfriend. Things were looking up because she had a fair number of regular friends and two of the greatest friends she could ask for. Older Roxy smiled as she saw herself walking with her first boyfriend.

They had been going out since the summer before junior year and time was getting close to Prom. Roxy was remembering the day she had believed he would ask her to the dance.

Yet she had been so surprised to hear him say that he was breaking up with her. No, he hadn't been cheating on her but his feelings had waned greatly.

"I would like to still be friends if possible, but I don't think of you any other way anymore. I do like someone else but haven't made it really known because I didn't want to hurt you by cheating." Chris had been so sweet about it that she couldn't feel bad at that moment.

But older Roxy could very well remember herself crying that night, being depressed for a week, and rarely talking to him ever again. If it hadn't been for her best friends she knew it would have been worse.

She was glad when the scene changed once again. Self-doubts plagued her mind and her heart hurt from all the wounds that had just been recently reopened. She had tried to be unaffected but it had been so hard with what she had had to watch.

She brought herself back to focus on the memory. She looked around to see her college dorm room. By the books she could tell it was her sophomore year. Her eyes grew wide as she realized the bad memory she was to see.

Soon the slightly younger Roxy pushed open the door and helped in a sobbing Sarah. Sarah sat on the bed, her eyes shut as she cried. Roxy grabbed some tissues after shutting the door and then sat down next to her cousin. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she pushed them down so she could comfort Sarah.

Younger Roxy's mind raced as she hugged Sarah. She didn't know what to say. How do you comfort someone after their father has died? So she let her own tears come and cried with her cousin.

Soon though she found her voice. "Shh. It's okay. They said he died instantly. So he felt no pain. He's in a better place now. The crash was an accident. There was no way he could have avoided that other car. We can just be happy he died without pain and we'll see him again, when we die."

Sarah nodded and struggled to control herself. "I understand what you mean. Yet that doesn't lessen the pain. But you know that because you loved him too."

"He was a great uncle. I just...can't believe he's gone." The crying lasted well into the night. It would take them both some time to recover from the pain.

Tears formed in the older Roxy's eyes as she remembered that time in their lives. She had been devastated, as was Sarah. She tried to think of what would come next but couldn't think of a more recent tragedy. _Maybe it's over._

The scene changed to one of a forest. Walking down the path toward her was Darren and Sarah. They were laughing, joking, and generally having a good time. Roxy wasn't at all surprised when they walked right through her.

But the scene itself freaked her out. This wasn't a memory because the only time she had seen Darren was in the outer path and hadn't seen him since he left with Sarah. She followed closely behind to see what happened.

"Why, I think we are forgetting something."

"Someone possibly. Wasn't there someone with us earlier?" Darren looked confused but not worried.

Sarah paused to think. "Not that I can remember." They continued to walk in silence until they came upon a girl sleeping on the side of the road.

Darren bent over to see the girl's face. Roxy stepped back in shock when she saw it was herself.

"Do you know that girl?" Sarah inquired.

Darren shook his head. "No. Do you?" She shook her head as well.

"Let's leave her alone. She looks peaceful." Sarah gently pulled Darren away from Roxy's body. They continued down the path until they were almost out of hearing range.

Then Darren asked Sarah, "Don't you have a female cousin your age?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, not that I know of. But that is unimportant. Let's just enjoy this fine weather."

Roxy stared down at herself. _They really forgot about me. I'm all alone now._ And with that, she sat down and cried.

The eyes in the cave watched the young girl fight in her unconscious state. An inhuman grin appeared as the demon stepped into the light. The female demon thrived off of human weakness. Her way of getting victims was to weaken them with their own insecurities through painful memories and one hallucination.

She grinned evilly as Roxy began to cry out for anyone and how alone she was. _It is almost time._ She thought greedily.

Back in the woods sometime during the Fight With Sarah memory, Darren was trying his best to remember the subject of his mystery crystal. He knew it was time to question Sarah in hopes of jogging their memories.

"Do you feel like something, or someone, is missing or forgotten?" He was hesitant to ask his question.

Sarah's eyes widened. "So I'm not the only one. Yes, I do feel that way. Any idea as to what or who?"

Darren grimly shook his head. "Not a clue. I'm trying to think of any possible objects that we could both forget but can't think of anything."

Sarah sighed. "I have a feeling it's a person. But who?"

Darren narrowed his eyes in thought. "Could it be a friend from your last trip?" A shake of the head. "Someone else from the Underground?" Another shake. "Who possibly from Aboveground could I possibly know and then forget?!" He was getting frustrated.

Sarah sighed again. "Maybe he or she is the reason I'm here. I can't remember how I ended up here with you."

Darren thought back the best he could to when he met Sarah. Before hand he had been walking down a maze path when the road behind him was blocked. He had been pounding on the wall when he heard Sarah behind him. Wait, wasn't there someone with her?

"Didn't you have a companion in the outer path?"

Sarah thought. Just then she remembered exactly who was missing. "Roxy!"

Darren's eyes grew wide as the mystery crystal became clear. He pulled it out and saw Roxy lying unconscious being watched by the demon.

Sarah was surprised at the crystal and shocked at what she saw. "Where is she? Is she ok? What is that...that thing?!" She shuddered at the demon with the yellow eyes, lipless mouth, scaly head, four armed torso, and muscular human-like legs. The demon had a red ting to her dark skin and was staring hungrily at Roxy.

Darren broke out in a full run toward the outer wall. Sarah raced behind him as they hurried to save Roxy. Darren knew it was only a matter of time before the demon attacked Sarah's defenseless cousin.

They searched the wall for openings. Darren growled and backed away. Sarah looked at him confused and watched him run at the wall and launch himself to the top. He turned to face Sarah and held out his hand. Sarah barely hesitated before getting help up and over the wall.

Darren raced down the path toward the trap door. He stood over it and waited for Sarah. He held out his arm to block her from falling onto it. He turned to his left and pressed a stone in the wall. A passage opened so he entered, followed by Sarah.

They ran down the stairs to the cave below. Darren made it in time to see Roxy begin to cry from her hallucination. The demon snuck up close and was waiting for the right moment.

Darren ran to block the demon from Roxy. Natishla, the demon, growled until she recognized the man in front of her. She slinked into the darkness to her side cavern to wait a little longer for a meal.

Sarah rushed to Roxy's side. Darren leaned down to check for injuries. When he saw that she wasn't greatly injured, he picked her up. He turned to Sarah. "Place your hand on my shoulder. We need to get her to a healer."

Sarah gladly obliged and soon they had disappeared to a stone room with a plain bed on one wall. A wash bin was nearby as was many towels and a cabinet.

Darren placed Roxy on the bed and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Sarah asked confused.

"To get the Healer. I'll be right back." And with that he left, shutting the door behind him. Sarah sighed and sat in a chair next to the bed.

She was starting to drift off to sleep when the door banged open. In rushed an older gentleman wearing simple clothing and carrying a bag.

He pulled a small table next to the bed and a chair a little way from the wall. "Sit in this chair my dear. I need full access to the patient." Sarah obediently moved.

Darren whispered in her ear as the Healer examined Roxy. "I shall quickly visit the castle but return soon." Sarah nodded, watching the healer, fascinated. She barely registered the door closing.

Sarah awoke hours later to find the Healer cleaning up. He sensed her alertness and turned around. He smiled warmly at her. "I hope you slept well. Your friend is doing much better and should be awake soon."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you so much. But I have one question. Why is that demon allowed in the Labyrinth?"

The Healer sighed. "Natishla is very powerful. When she moved into that cave, there was no way to get her out. She created a trap door on that path and put many spells around it, protecting herself. She promised to never hurt anyone that is innocent. Nowadays we send horrible criminals to her for punishment. But most of the time it is closely watched when unsuspecting mortals walk through the Labyrinth.

"Oh, and you're welcome. It is not often I am asked by the King to heal a mortal girl. I was very interested to see her."

Sarah looked puzzled. "The King? As in Jareth, the King of Goblins?"

He nodded. "Yes, what other king do you know of in this land? He was quite forceful and urgent."

Sarah thought hard. "Did I really drift that far? I didn't know Darren had enough time to tell the King of our situation and then have him find you. I thought Darren just went straight to find you."

It was the Healers turn to look puzzled. "Did you say Darren? You saw him? Why I haven't seen him in months and last I heard he was sending messages back and forth between two distant kingdoms."

~~~Author's Note~~~

Don't hurt me! I am SO sorry. School got too terribly hard. But enough about that. I hope you guys like this. It took me scrapping together time to write and I just smashed my finger three says ago so it is really hard to type. *grin* Sympathy reviews! JK! But really, review and tell me what you think. I will write a bunch more over my spring break (in a week) so no worries. Sorry about the focus on Roxy. I really am sorry. But I needed it to make the rest work (as well as I've imagined the rest will work out). There will be a sequel but I'll ask more about that later. Well, I'm off to let my finger heal (they had to put a hole in the nail to let out the blood!) so I can write my 10 page essay. Later dayz.


End file.
